


Whumptober 2020 #4

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hawaii, M/M, Mud, Running, This Is Sad, Whump, Whumptober 2020, i will not say i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: RUNNING OUT OF TIMEPrompt- Buried Alive
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Whumptober 2020 #4

**Author's Note:**

> DaniDubskia you wanted this.

Gordon sprinted past all of the Hawaiian plant life. Tripping and falling before scrabbling to get back up to continue running. At some point he lost his jacket. He didn’t stop. The disturbed soil was right where he’d been told it was. He saw it as he fell a final time.

The tips of two fingers poked out of the soil.

Crawling over to the hand took longer than it should have. Gordon pushed away the mud to expose the hand fully. It was a left hand. A gold band that matched his sat on the ring finger. The fingers were colder than a living human in Hawaii should be.

Gordon’s stomach dropped. The fingers were too cold.

Not caring about disrupting a crime scene, he began to dig. Scratching like an animal. Dirt was flung around the forest. Tears obscured his view. A part of him wanted this to be some sick joke. That he’s pop up any second and make some stupid joke just to laugh at it himself.

Eventually he pulled some of the body out.

Both legs were broken. Broken so badly that bones were exposed at odd angles. There was no way he could’ve walked or crawled away. A little more digging exposed a destroyed right arm. Gordon realised that the left arm was the only usable limb. Cruel.

He finally unearthed Thomas’ face. His eyes were wide open, mouth full of mud. Gordon reached out his hands and cradled Thomas’ face. He dropped his forehead to Thomas’.

Alive. The bastard had said he’d buried him alive. Gordon had wrongly assumed there’d be some kind of coffin. But there wasn’t. And now he was leaning his head on a corpse instead of his husband. They hadn’t even had a honeymoon yet.

“Why?!” Gordon screamed against Thomas’ cooling skin.

Birds took flight as Gordon repeated the word over and over again. Screaming gave way to thick sobs that stole his breath. Pulling Thomas out of his grave fully, Gordon held him tightly to his chest. Hoping that at any moment he’d feel a pulse.

Hours passed. The tears dried. Thomas’ heart didn’t even so much as flutter. Gordon remained with him until Rick and TC pried him off the body. They were crying as they held him back. 

Thomas was zipped into the body bag.

And the bastard who killed him was long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> My Proofreader on this fic;  
> Unless you throw in the fact that the guy who killed him got away.  
> That last message was a mistake.
> 
> After editing my Proofreader said;  
> This is like going to pour a bucket of water on a fire and then realising it was a bucket of gasoline.


End file.
